


Burned

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: Burned Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome's afraid of letting anyone close to her.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Burned Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165124
Kudos: 4





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Hillary Duff's Burned or Inuyasha

Kagome had been talked into going to house party by Sango, it was being held at the Inutachi estate. All their friends and more were there. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, but even though she was in a crowd of people Kagome was lonely. It didn't matter how many people were around her she would always make herself left out.

"Hey Kagome! come join us!" Sango called from where she hung out by the couch with Miroku, Ayame and Kouga.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Kagome called back as she disappeared into the hall to the kitchen.

Sango sighed watching her friend disappear as she shook her head sadly, "I wish she would just let down the shield she has wrapped around her."

"I think I'm going to get us some drinks too," Kouga said turning and disappearing into the hall, Ayame watched him go with a frown before sighing and shaking her head. She wished he would just give it up, but knew he had to find out the hard way.

Kagome poured herself a glass of vodka and downed it in seconds, her eyes were closed, the air around her felt thick and heavy. Her heart ached every time she saw how happy her friends were with their loves. She looked when Kouga entered the kitchen, she knew Kouga liked her but she didn't have the same feelings for him. He always seemed to be trying to knock on her heart, but she knew that he knew he was destined to be with Ayame, he just needed to be reminded of his promise to Ayame.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Kouga asked, he was worried about her, he knew that with her past breakups she was scared of getting in another relationship.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kouga," Kagome turned about to leave only to find Inuyasha walking in.

"Hey Kags, what's up? If you don't want to be in a huge crowd we can go head out to the lake," Inuyasha smiled, hoping she say yes. Even though he was with Kikyo now, he still did everything he could to get Kagome to like him. She had been the one he wanted to date in the first place.

"No thanks Inuyasha, I'm just going to get some fresh air," Kagome said, as she politely excused herself from the room.

"Nice going dog turd," Kouga smacked Inuyasha beside the head, "now you went and upset her more."

"Hey! like you were helping much you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha threw a punch at Kouga.

"That's enough," a stern voice broke them apart as Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen eyes narrowed. "Both of you go back to joining the party." Sesshoumaru turned and followed Kagome's scent to the outside veranda.

He found her leaning on the railing, the moon's light dancing over her form, the sadness that surrounded her was thick it could be cut with a knife. It pained him to see her that way; he had fallen in love with her long ago but had never told her. Kagome turned her head slightly when she felt someone watching, she saw Sesshoumaru standing near the doors. She knew why he was there; she had picked up the hints from Sango and the others. But every time he showed when she least expect she'd run for cover. She was afraid and scared to face the truth, but deep inside she wanted someone that could save.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke softly as he stepped beside her, "why do you keep running every time I try to get close."

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before looking up at him, "I'm afraid of being Burned."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
